The Grand Donut Race
by cakelover2468
Summary: Nothing ever goes the way you expect in the Kirby Adventure Squad. Not even innocent little picnics. - fanfiction of UltimateYoshi's Kirby Adventure comic


**Kirby Adventure is an amazing comic, and if you haven't read it yet, go read it now. You can find it on . Just type the title into the search bar.**

**Oh, and some things to note: I'm writing this at a time when it's uncertain whether or not Keito lives or dies, so I'm just going to take a guess and say he lives because I like happy endings.**

**Warning: May contain OOC-ness and slight inconsistencies. (Does the Shadow Jump even have a limit?)**

**But enough with the author message – let's just get on with the story.**

It had started out innocently enough.

Just a little picnic, to make up for the one they'd never finished because of the whole dimension crossover thing, and to congratulate Keito on his release from his two-week long hospital stay. (Really, though, it was a miracle he survived – so he definitely deserved the celebration. Especially after two weeks of staring at the wall from his bed.) Caiya'd even managed to convince Shat'l to come along, using something she referred to as the "K-Method." (Kirby sincerely hoped that K didn't stand for "Kaxo" – especially since Caiya was refusing to tell.)

So all in all, it was set to be a pretty good, relaxing day. Really.

But then again, this is Division A we're talking about. Nothing ever really went the way they planned.

(Much to Kirby's frustration, actually.)

The first complication occurred when they were packing for the picnic.

"All right, team, listen up!" Kirby announced. "Everyone is allowed to pack one food item. Whatever you want, but make sure there's enough for everyone. You've got fifteen minutes to find whatever it is you want to bring and get back to headquarters with it. Any questions?"

"Well, actually – " Vezo began.

"Great! Let's get going!"

Division A scattered faster than the time they'd accidentally blown up Hali's chocolate stash.

xXx

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Kirby stared at the pile in front of him.

Then he slowly looked at Caiya, who smiled back innocently.

Then his gaze went back to the pile.

Then to Caiya.

Then to the pile.

Needless to say, the Division A leader was speechless.

"What?" Caiya asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Um, Caiya?" Saia asked gently.

"Yeah?"

"I think you broke Kirby."

The blue puffball looked at her leader. "Oh, that's easily fixed. HEY, KIRBY! KAXO BLEW UP THE HQ!"

Kirby immediately snapped out of his daze as Kaxo gave Caiya a very, very scary glare. "WHOA WHAT HUH?!"

"Just kidding!"

Kirby facepalmed. "Caiya."

"Yes?"

He pointed (well, as well as kirbies can point, anyway) at the gigantic heap of donuts in front of them. The rest of the division members' stuff was beside it, in a pathetic-looking pile only about a fourth as tall as the donut pile.

Kirby spoke calmly. "How on Pop Star are we supposed to take all that with us?"

"Shadik can Shadow Jump it," the blue puffball shrugged. "Can't you, Shadik?"

Shadik stared at the pile, then made a couple of hand-signs.

"He can't. There're too many of them," Shat'l translated.

"Sorry, Caiya, but I think you're going to have to leave some behind," Kirby said apologetically.

"Awww… Then can I just eat half of it now?"

"Wha – "

Before he'd even managed to get the entire word out, Caiya had gulped down half the gigantic pile.

Vezo's jaw dropped. "How did she…?"

"It's Caiya. Don't question it," Raize replied.

Vezo wisely shut his mouth and nodded mutely.

Kaxo finally exploded then. (Well, you can't really expect Kaxo of all people to stand quietly and patiently in one spot for an extended period of time.) "YOU GUYS, CAN WE GET GOING ALREADY?! I'M SO BORED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE!"

Needless to say, Division A immediately took off after that.

xXx

The second complication occurred the instant they arrived at the picnic spot (courtesy of Shadik and his Shadow Jump). Saia had just spread out the picnic blanket when out of nowhere, a gigantic bird swooped down and made off with the donuts.

Every single one of them.

You can probably guess how Caiya reacted.

Yeah.

It was bad.

_Really _bad.

Every other member of the division immediately slammed whatever they could reach over their ears to prevent themselves from having perforated eardrums. (Because, you know, that would kind of hurt.)

Which, as in Raize and Shat'l's case (they'd accidentally grabbed ripe persimmons in their haste), ended quite unfortunately.

But not as unfortunately as it would have if they'd heard Caiya's scream of horror.

Somehow, the bird got away. Don't ask me how. Maybe it was deaf.

Which was why, instead of enjoying a picnic like they should've been doing, the squad members were currently (trying) to keep up with a donut-crazed Caiya.

_Not _an easy feat, as any of them could've told you. Extremely difficult.

But somehow they did it.

Somehow.

"C'mon!" Kirby called to his teammates, gasping for breath. "We have to catch up to her!"

"Why am I the one carrying the picnic baskets?!" Vezo wailed.

"Quit your complaining!" Kaxo bellowed. "Just run!"

"MY DONUTS!" Caiya screamed from somewhere in the distance.

Somehow, the squad members managed to run after her all the way from Whispy Woods to Hothot Volcano. Shat'l had passed out somewhere along the way – something about him having little physical strength – but Shadik had just picked him up and kept going. They managed to make it to the top of the volcano before Kirby, who was in front, skidded to a stop.

As you probably could've guessed, this resulted in every single squad member faceplanting into the one in front of them.

Caiya was at the top of the volcano, staring up at a red owl everyone now recognized as Bobo.

In front of him was a large pile of donuts.

"HAND OVER MY DONUTS!" Caiya yelled.

"NO! THEY'RE ALL MINE NOW!" Bobo screamed back.

Caiya's eyes narrowed, and she activated her Stored Ability. "GIVE ME MY DONUTS OR DIE!"

"What should we do?" asked a nervous Saia.

Kirby glanced at the purple puffball. "Um."

Kaxo solved it for them by plopping down onto the ground and opening a soda can. (Vezo had somehow managed to hold on to the picnic basket the entire way.) "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

The other squad members glanced at each other, then shrugged and did exactly that.

BAM!

"Oooh. That's gotta hurt."

WHAM!

"I didn't know that even went that way!"

CRASH!

"Um, Raize? It doesn't."

THWACK!

"Oh."

KA-BOOM!

"Oh, there he goes!"

SHA-ZAM!

"Wait, but if they keep going like this, won't the – "

"Shut up, Kirby, I'm trying to watch something here!"

FSSSHHOOOOM!

"And the winner is…"

"Was there really any doubt?" Kaxo interjected irritably.

"CAIYA!" Keito finished happily. "Congratulations!"

"DONUTS!" the blue puffball cheered happily, turning to claim her prize.

Then she froze.

"Oh," said Vezo.

"I did try to warn you," Kirby sighed.

The pile of donuts had been destroyed by the gigantic battle. For that matter, so had a huge chunk of the volcano.

"NOOOO!"

Every member of the squad, yet again, slammed whatever they could reach over their ears.

Caiya ran off to find the nearest donut shop as Kirby facepalmed.

"I vote we just go home."

"I second that."

"Hey, let's get ice cream!"

"Okay!"

xXx

"And that," Neona finished happily, "is why Division A never goes on picnics anymore."

Nameless rolled his eyes and walked away. "Nice try, Neona. Nice try."

Kirby strolled in right at the moment. "Hey, Neona, Nameless. Where're the others?"

"Why?"

He sighed. "Well, you see, the hole in the volcano still isn't fixed, and the residents are complaining, so Hali wants all of Divisions A, B, C, and D to go take care of it. It's a pretty big hole. Tell the others, okay?"

Kirby left the room as Neona turned to her speechless teammate.

"Told you so!"


End file.
